


All the Hidden Spaces - merlinreversebb art post

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Merlin fanart illustrations for winterstorrm's RRB fanfic: All the Hidden Spaces</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Hidden Spaces - merlinreversebb art post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



**Texasfandoodler's AO3 Art post for Merlinreversebb p** **rompt** **#1012**

7 Merlin illustrations for author winterstorrm's RRB fanfic: All the Hidden Spaces

  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my RBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

  
 **Art Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur (with an appearance from Gwaine and Lancelot)

 **Art Rating:** (6 pieces are PG - 1 piece is PG-13)

 **Warnings:** Scene #3 has Merlin in the bathtub, but you can't see anything so it's harmless, just some wonderfully shirtless Merlin and Arthur ^.~

 

  
 **Fanfic Title:** All the Hidden Spaces

  
 **Author:** winterstorrm

 

 

 

 

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 

 

**Fic Rating:** (NC-17)

**Word Count:** 21k

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Just because Arthur had noticed that the new courier had a rather nice arse, gorgeous clear blue eyes and cheekbones of the like Arthur had never seen on another man before didn’t mean he had a 'thing' for him.

**Links to Fanfic -** AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1341091>

 

**Artists Notes:** There are 7 art pieces for this story (way more than I originally anticipated lol!), but after winterstorrm sent me her list of scene plot bunnies, I couldn't stop myself ^.^ I had so much fun doing this, and I hope everyone enjoys looking at them.

I want to say thank you to my wonderful writer winterstorrm, who has become a dear friend during this process ^.~ Thank you for choosing me, and for creating such an amazing story *hugs* I'm looking forward to all of our future collaborations, especially the AfterCamlann Big Bang. You're awesome!

  
Now on to the art!......

 

**#1 - Original Prompt - The Accident**

** **

****#2 - The Hospital** **

**#3 - The Bathroom Surprise** (squeeee the guys shirtless ^.~)

**#4 - The Coffee Shop** (with Gwaine)

**#5 - The Argument** (Squeeee love Merlin with tatoos, not to mention shirtless again ^.^)

**#6 - The Art Gallery** (with Lancelot)

**#7** **\- The Office** (My favorite background, I want to work in that office)

 


End file.
